High School Fantasy
by Pearl Berry
Summary: [NejiTen] When pervy Jiraiya takes over Jade Leaf High as principal... Now "prince of tennis" Neji is roomed with Tenten and he is about to discover the affect of teenage hormone with some painfully agonizing, and sweet experience. Will their "frenemy" relationship turn into something much more exciting and, glistening? mature content. [NejiTen] [NaruHina] [ShikaTema] [SasuSaku]
1. First Day of School

**Author's Note: This story will be based on Neji and Tenten, and tennis, yes I do play tennis and I'm in love with it. :D Thank you (don't know to who) for all the inspiration I've received in writing this story. Do fav and leave reviews and comments! Suggestions are gladly accepted as well!**

 **Disclaimer: This masterpiece known as Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. I'm just borrowing his characters to create my own masterpiece. Yay.**

The chilly morning air could not cool down her heated skin, as if fire ants had bitten her everywhere, she yearned for _someone_ to release her of the fantasized ecstasy. The brunette's hair was messy and tangled. Dripping wetness was found down in her nether region, and she couldn't help but squirm uncomfortably, trying to regain some of the pleasure she had just experienced.

Tenten's eyes snapped open and she groaned with disappointment. _A wet dream on the first day of school huh?_ Ever since Tenten hit puberty, wet dreams became an inseparable part of her night life. Though she was embarrassed and deeply frustrated to feel lust at an age of seventeen, she couldn't help but smile at the sweetness and tingling sensations.

Unwanted memories flooded back into Tenten's head, reminding her of why she was stuck to a new boarding school so far away from home. Well, because her old school was destroyed along with her hometown in the devastating earthquake that happened two weeks ago. Salted tears rumbled down Tenten's cheeks as she remembered how her parents sacrificed their lives for the sake of others' safety. Now she was alone in a big unfamiliar city, her only hope was the renowned boarding school named Jade Leaf High.

The sakura trees that lined both sides of the grand entrance to Jade Leaf High proudly held up their bare but elegant branches to welcome the returning students. "First things first, I've got to have my schedule and room key," muttered Tenten as she dragged herself toward the office. People who appeared to be the school staffs rushed about in the hallway with papers, books, and equipments. It took some time for Tenten to reach the office through hordes of people and knocked.

"Dear student please come on in." A man in his sixties grinned to greet her. Tenten peered around uncertainly. "I'm Jiraiya, the new principal replacing my dear lady friend Tsunade, and I am sure going to make this school lively and full of youthfulness in no time!"

"Uh, Jiraiya sensei, may I have my schedule and room key please?" Trying to sound polite the best she could, Tenten added, "I'm Tenten, a new 12th grade student."

The principal fished out the needed material, but paused as he studied the papers thoughtfully. " _A room of only girls huh…_ " muttered Jiraiya lost in his thought.

Tenten coughed uncomfortably, that's when the principal jerked up and handed her the packet with a meaningful smirk.

"Here's your _temporary_ room key. A new dormitory had been beautifully furnished and is waiting for the 12th graders to enjoy their last year of high school with their _friends_. You will receive your new room key in let's say, a week."

The way Jiraiya accentuated _friends_ sent shivers down Tenten's spine. _This year is going to be so bloody_ fun _huh_ , thought Tenten sarcastically.

Fondling the room key while dragging her suitcase along, Tenten stopped at room 307. But before she inserted the key, the door magically swooshed open. Or not really that magical.

A well-endowed girl with sandy blonde hair tied up in four spikes stared at Tenten curiously. "Since you didn't walk away I assume you are our new roommate then." Before Tenten could react, she was dragged into the room by the blonde and there she faced a cozy room with two bunk beds and four pairs of sparkling eyes. "I'm Temari," the girl reached out her hand, which Tenten shook politely. "I-I'm Hin-nata," the blue haired girl looked down in embarrassment at her stutter. "Hiya, this is Sakura." A playful punch landed on Tenten's left shoulder, and, to her uncontrollable instinct, Tenten punched back with such force that sent Sakura down to the floor.

"Hey...What on earth was that for!"

Tenten rushed forward to heave Sakura up apologetically. "I'm so sorry! I can be a really violent person sometimes and I just can't yield it!"

Sakura smiled when she got up and winked, "I can tell we will get along very well!"

* * *

"OMG Neji's right over there! Aww he's so good-looking!" "Take a hold of yourself, Neji is not good-looking! He's drop dead gorgeous!" "Man...I wish I can be his roommate…" "I wonder how loud can he make a girl moan and scream…"

Tenten looked at the cluster of squealing girls quizzically, and eyed the boy standing in the center of attention. Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, and Temari had just entered the school cafeteria for lunch, and they were blocked by this annoying group of hyper fangirls.

"Although I'm not a fangirl, I can't deny that Neji _is_ indeed very handsome," commented Sakura. Hinata blushed faintly and Tenten wondered why.

 _So Neji is his name huh, interesting. Can't wait to beat him up for a good time._ Tenten cracked her knuckles reflecting her thought. She had never been fond of the populars in her old school, and she decided to keep that attitude.

"Say, there will be a tennis tournament this Friday, you guys wanna come with me? We will have a real fun time," said Temari expectedly, "I'll go because my brother Gaara is in it, although he's playing for our opposing high school, Silver Sand High."

Hinata who had been silent and fidgeting throughout the walk suddenly chimed in, "Oh! I-I'll go," she turned to Tenten to explain, "Neji is our s-school's most v-valued tennis player, a-and h-he is my cousin." O.o Tenten eyed her up and down, then darted a glance toward Neji. "True, you guys are no doubt related." _Well now I'll have a hard time trying to beat Neji up because of that._

* * *

-Neji's POV-

Hn. This fangirl predicament was not going to get any better this year, I could already sense that.

I was so wrong when I thought coming to the cafeteria alone was going to solve this problem. These disgusting girls talking about disgusting topics annoy me to hell.

* * *

As his gaze wandered aimlessly around the room, Neji's attention found its way to a pair of brunette buns.

 _She's new here_ Neji thought, _not that I care though_.

The start of school year mixed doubles tournament* was within a few days and he couldn't afford to lose his focus.

Ignoring the squeals behind him, Neji grabbed his serving of lunch and walked toward his roommates, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru.

"I see you're still popular as ever, Neji." commented Sasuke, fiddling his lunch in a bored way.

"Hn. You are no worse." Said Neji plainly, nodding toward the pile of gifts and flowers set beside Sasuke.

"Man I don't get it, what's in you two that can make girls squeal?" Naruto muttered with frustration. To his left, Shikamaru just disfunctioned his brain and slept like there's no tomorrow. Naruto continued, "Neji, your partner this year is still Ino right?"

"Hn."

"Hey you sound like you're not happy with that! Ino is not only the best girl athlete at school, she's also the cutest!" Lowering his voice, Naruto whispered in Neji's ear, "and...isn't she sexy as hell?"

Neji's stoic face showed no interest at all, and Naruto grunted, "Anyways, we will be there to cheer for Ino and you on Friday!"

*mixed doubles tournament: boy and girl vs. boy and girl

 **Since it is winter break right now I will have plenty of time for coming up with new chapters! Expect another one in a few days!**

 **Hope you've enjoyed it so far and remember to leave reviews ^_^**


	2. Things Happen After the Match

-Friday-

"Weeeeeeee! We are sooo gonna beat the crap outta Silver Sand High! I can't wait to be in the audience cheering for Nejiiiii!"

"Sakura, calm down! I thought you clearly stated the fact that you are not one of Neji's fangirls." Tenten pulled out her crossed arms to restrain Sakura. Temari eyed the pinkette, gruffly she said, "remember Gaara is playing for Silver Sand, I assure you he's a real good player, Neji will have a hard time scoring on _my_ little brother."

The first week of school rolled by surprisingly quick and unpainful. Tenten heaved a sigh of content as she contemplated on her current situation. She's got good roommates: kind, helpful, adventurous, and funny, just the way Tenten had pictured her dream friend group. Some obnoxious boys dared to flirt with her, whistled or grabbed her arm, but none escaped without a bloody nose. The classes were neither boring nor interesting, except for physical education, which Tenten awed the whole class by running a 4:29 minute 1500m; she came in second place, the first place was none other than the one she wanted to punch so hard, Neji Hyuuga.

* * *

In the office stood Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"Are you sure about this decision? You know, the students are sure going to question the dignity of our school…" Kakashi closed his book for a moment to look at Jiraiya, who couldn't hold up his grin and bursted out laughing.

"I thought someone like you would understand the brilliance of rooming a boy and a girl together," Jiraiya pointed to the book Kakashi was holding, "don't you want to see blossoming love in our school? It is our duty to provide our students with a memorable last year of high school!"

"Why does he sound like Guy so much nowadays…" muttered Kakashi under his mask, "but nevermind, this decision is indeed brilliant!"

* * *

Tennis was one of the sports that Tenten had wanted to master but couldn't due to the lack of good-quality equipment back where she lived. Tenten sighed, _now there are recreational tennis courts on campus available to all of us, but I'm probably too old to start learning, and nobody can teach me anyways.._.

Tenten could see the four glorious players clearly from where she sat on the bleacher. Gaara and Matsuri were stretching in a professional way. Ino was blowing kisses toward the audience, which earned her ear-blasting yells and whistles from her fan club. Neji had his back to Ino, looking calm and well-prepared.

Temari was bewildered at first as who to cheer for, but she shouted her lungs out for Gaara's name while Sakura and Hinata were whooping for Neji and Ino.

Hinata stiffened all of a sudden, her cheeks staining deep shades of red. Tenten noticed some boys scooted in the same row of bleacher, and a blabbering blonde settled next to Hinata. _Well yesterday wasn't he the one who tapped on Hinata's shoulder and borrowed an eraser? Then Hinata blushed furiously and almost fainted with...joy?_

Ignoring the drama going on to her right, Tenten turned her attention back onto the tennis court. She took the time to study the so-called "prince of tennis" 's face.

 _I see why Neji managed to get so many fangirls._ His face was a flawless masterpiece, with two bizarre yet mysteriously beautiful silver-violet eyes that seemed to be shooting out flirtatious lightnings against his will. The smooth, coffee colored hair was tied loosely, reaching his waist line, practically begging to be stroked and caressed. Neji mastered his luscious hair with such manliness, and…

"Tenten are you ok? You are spacing out." Sakura peered at a baffled Tenten with curiosity. "Don't tell me you've fallen in love with our prince of tennis?"

"Nonsense! I will never like a popular, snobbish, and dull bastard!" Retorted Tenten with such a change in mood that scared Sakura speechless. "If he isn't Hinata's cousin I would've give him a good punch in the nose already!"

* * *

The match started at exactly 7pm. Neji started with a powerful sidespin serve, strategically placed at the out wide corner of the service box. He smirked when Gaara returned the ball with ease. _Seems like an interesting match today._ Ino stepped in and volleyed the ball, which is now flying toward Matsuri with frightening speed. Lowering her racket just in time, Matsuri saved the ball...The rally went on and on until, everybody on the Jade Leaf's side cheered, as the ball slid down from hitting the net. Matsuri grunted and shot Gaara an apologetic look.

* * *

Tenten had lost count of time and a while later, the match ended with 3-1, the Jade Leaf won.

Temari crossed her arms and grunted, "I guess Neji's a teeny tiny bit better than my younger brother. They do have a two-year age difference though." "Hey Temari, whose side are you on anyways! Cheer up!" Sakura laughed heartily, "Neji's skills are sharp as ever! I'm glad we have someone like Ino who can cooperate so well with him."

Tenten couldn't stop herself from sending glares toward that Ino for no reason. _What? Why do I even care! Because she's flirting with Neji…?_

By now most people had left the bleachers already, probably back to their dorms to get their work done. Neji noticed someone he knew walking toward him.

"Lady Hinata."

"C-congrats Neji! I'm g-glad that you w-won another match!" Hinata said shyly but with warmth. A flick of horror and surprise shot through those pearl-like eyes of Hinata's.

"Thank you, I…"

 _Thump._

"Ow! WHAT was that?" Tenten yelped as Temari bumped her and her body collided with someone else's. On the ground.

The next thing Neji knew, he was pressed down on the ground by a startled brunette. Her soft curves were evidently felt by Neji through the pathetical excuse of clothing. He could have pushed her off with a flick of his finger, considering his strong body build, but to his own dismay he stilled himself instantly. Relishing this unusual, tingling sensation, Neji gazed into the brunette's pair of dark chocolate eyes, silently willing her to stay in that position.

Tenten gasped the moment she hit ground, or rather, she landed on top of Neji who hit the ground with a _thump_. The air was knocked out of her and for a good ten seconds she remained where she was in that awkward position. A fierce blush crept up onto her cheeks. Tenten's face was mere inches away from Neji's, whose steamy hot breath burned onto her skin. Between Neji's legs there was...Tenten's right knee.

"Woah I didn't mean to do that," Temari chuckled, lifting Tenten's arm up. Beside this tangling mess, Ino stood staring at the pair, her stare turning into an angry glare. "You bitch get off my Nejiiii!" She screamed as she forcefully hauled Tenten away.

Neji stood up without so much as a word, his cool expression masked his unbaffled face.

Tenten wanted to slap Ino on the face right there and then, but she decided against it since someone was approaching the crowd.

Kakashi strode over to them with his book held in left hand and some papers in his right hand. "I see, this is your last year of high school and you guys are sure having fun! But wait and listen, because something more fun is about to happen." He paused. "We are going to switch up your roommates!"

 **Wow I updated within the same day horray for me! I am working on the next chapter already so stay tuned!**


	3. Pervert or Gentleman

Shock and disappointment shot through the protesting crowd, only a few excited whistles could be heard. Tenten jerked her head up. _This is it! I have a bad feeling that I'm about to leave my newly acquainted roommates and probably end up with some pathetic fangirls…_

"You see, we have opened a new dormitory just for you guys, and each room will be shared by _a couple_ of students." Kakashi paused again, his gaze sweeping across the crowd. "Hmm. Embrace it guys, you will thank Jiraiya at the end of the year. Here we go! Room 101 Naruto and Hinata, room 102 Sasuke and Sakura, room 103 Shikamaru and Temari…"

Countless dramas happened within the next ten seconds.

Hinata fainted immediately at the sound of her name being placed next to Naruto's. Naruto caught her by her shoulders and chuckled anticly to cover up his confusion.

Sakura's mouth dropped in great dismay, she stared speechlessly at the Uchiha on the other side of the crowd. Sasuke somehow managed to keep his face emotionless, showing no sign of shock nor anger. Instead a smirk took over his sealed lips.

Temari yelled, "What do you mean! Why on earth am I roomed with the laziest ass in school who doesn't care a thing if the roof's gonna collapse on me!" Beside her, Shikamaru yawned and muttered, "What a drag...Why am I roomed with the most troublesome girl in school…"

Tenten's head buzzed with popping questions, but she waited apprehensively for her name…

"As for room 104, Neji and Tenten…" Kakashi droned on with the list.

* * *

 _So Tenten's her name,_ Neji's quicksilver eyes locked in with the brunette's deep pools of chocolate. He didn't know how to react when Tenten blushed scarlet red. Colliding into him on the ground must have left an unwanted mental scar on her...and on him too, because the sensation that Neji kept away from himself for _months_ was revisiting him, his firm manhood starting to rise up agonizingly…

 _No, I'm a man of steel-strong will, discipline Neji, discipline!_

One thing that Neji had never experienced was panic. He could sneer at all the people who panicked before tests, panicked before tennis tryouts, panicked before talking to their crushes...

 _Because I'm a genius. I'm naturally talented. And I've never had a crush before._

But right now, Neji was panicking hard, not because he was roomed with a girl, but because he was roomed with a girl who revived his deeply buried perverted side that he had hide well to preserve his reputation.

 _I will either enjoy this or I will be tortured to death._

* * *

 _Does Jiraiya intend to get all the girls raped by their roommates?_ Tenten could self-consciously feel the heat gathering on her cheeks as she stared at the indifferent Hyuuga. _Oh well! As if an ice block will be bothered to do anything inappropriate to me!_

"You're dismissed!" Grinned Kakashi. Though you couldn't really see that under his navy blue mask, could you?

Neji grabbed two room keys from Kakashi. For some reason he seemed slightly rigid as he walked toward Tenten. Without a word, Neji placed a room key in Tenten's right hand, his slender fingers lingered for a moment, then he turned away.

"Thanks!" Tenten shouted after Neji. The spot where his fingertip grazed over hers tickled and burned like a sweetly marinated but spicy skewer of meat.

 _I thought I wanted to punch that arrogant bastard in the nose,_ Tenten thought with sudden frustration. _Why on earth did my body react in such a weird funny way?_

"Wooo, Tenten, I saw you blushing so ferociously, just like Hinata!" Sakura smirked, poking at Tenten from the side. "Maybe it isn't a very bad idea to put you in a room with Neji, imagine what you will do to him…"

"If you think I will crawl into his bed, then no, Sakura. He will get hell of a _bloody nose_ the moment I walk into the room." The brunette added unhelpfully, "I see your fate isn't much better than mine, enjoy your ice block!"

Sakura waved her hand dismissively, "Let's go back. We need some time to pack our stuffs." Then she glanced at Tenten meaningfully, "you don't want to keep your Neji waiting, do you?"

Tenten raised her fist threateningly and bared her teeth, "Stop teasing me already! One more time and you will end up on the ground crying for your mom!"

* * *

_"So what da ya think 'bout this change?" Naruto scratched his forehead.

He had just carried Hinata on his back all the way from the outskirt of campus to their new room. Hinata fainted as soon as Naruto's name was announced. Although it was tiring, Naruto couldn't deny that the feeling of the bluette's breast jiggling against his back was giving him unwanted desires. His dirty thought drifted downward to where his hands clutched her smooth, toned thighs. _If only…_

"Naruto you can stop holding on to Lady Hinata now." Neji death-glared the blonde. _I knew I shouldn't have agreed to let Naruto carry her. Who knows what will happen between them…_

"Man this is such a drag. Jiraiya did this deliberately to test our self-control." Shikamaru pointed out as he slid down the hallway toward his room. Neji silently agreed with him.

"Since we can't change anything, just bear with it, and don't do anything stupid." Sasuke leaned against the wall, hands in his pockets.

Neji turned away from the squabbling Naruto to survey the room displayed in front of him. Instead of crowded bunk beds, two full size beds were placed side by side to the left of the room. They were modernly styled, simple and clean. The birch wood frames and pure white blankets were complemented by a frilly rose pink pillow and a plain navy blue one.

On the other side, in front of a big wide window there was… one long desk with two chairs. _I really don't get what had gotten into Jiraiya sensei's mind. This is madness on top of craziness._

In the corner there laid a private bathroom, to which Neji opened the door and peered inside. _Hn. This is truly what we deserve after two years of using public shower rooms._ Two sinks were placed close to each other on a long flesh-colored counter, the toilet beside it. The grand marble bathtub had newly installed message function and was shaped… like a heart. And in burgundy red too.

For some unfathomable reason, the burgundy red bathtub felt strangely alluring to Neji after a hot blooded tennis match against some worthy opponents. As if the law of gravity was defied, Neji undressed and allowed himself to be pulled forward for an inviting soak.

* * *

"I can't believe I have to pack up so soon after I've just unpacked." Tenten sighed as she shoved in her suitcase five messily folded baggy shirts, four pairs of pants, two t-shirt nighties, and fifteen pairs of undies. Yes she needed that many to replace the ones her wet dreams would ruin.

"Bye Sakura, I'll see you around." No one was in their old room except for Tenten and Sakura, since Hinata had been carried away and Temari packed up lightning speed and stomped away.

9:50 pm. It was almost pitch black outside, the streetlights provided pathetically weak vision for Tenten. She couldn't deny the eeriness was creeping her out. _Should've I waited for Sakura to walk together? Maybe then it wouldn't feel like as if someone was watching me…_

Footsteps. Tap tap tap.

Tenten stiffened and turned around. "Who's th-"

"It's ok, I'm Kiba,'' Someone dressed in fur-lined hood said, ''you're Tenten right?''

"Oh, it's you, I've seen you in class before." Tenten glanced at the boy, then suddenly snapped, "What are you doing creeping up to me in the dead of night!" She let go of her suitcase and swung her fist.

Kiba dodged with surprising elegance, "aw Tenten my lady! At least you should say thank you to your prince who had come to lend you a hand?" He pointed at the two burdensome suitcases beside Tenten.

The brunette skeptically tilted her head, a I'm-not-going-to-be-fooled-by-you expression on her face.

The glowing full moon shed soft silver light on her at an angle, outlining her eye-absorbing angelic features.

"Tenten you have the look and body of a goddess," Kiba stated matter-of-factly, "why wouldn't I be willing to help you?"

"I… uh…" _Wow,_ Tenten stood there speechless, _that was the first time someone, a boy, described me that way._ She thought to herself giddily.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go together!" Kiba urged, grabbing one of Tenten's suitcase and strode toward the new dormitory. His free hand found its way to Tenten's delicate wrist and pulled while Tenten just followed blindly.

Bright warm light greeted them after five minutes of icy darkness. Now Tenten was standing by the entrance to her room, Kiba finally let go of her wrist. After a moment of hesitation, he placed his hand on her waist and leaned in.

A light kiss was planted on Tenten's cheek, light, yet with passion and urgency. ''Good night my dear princess, we will meet again soon.'' With that he twirled around and left.

Tenten held up her hands to feel her flushed cheeks and muffled an excited squeal. _I just earned my first true admirer!_ She giddily opened the door and reached for the heart-shaped bathroom door knob. Placing her hand on it, Tenten twisted and marched in.

* * *

Neji heard the sound of door being opened.

''Oh crap oh crap OHH CRAP!'' He had forgot to lock the bathroom door, his face twisted in horror. There he stood completely naked and he panickedly wrapped a towel around himself just in time as a brunette rushed in.

Tenten stared at Neji dumbfoundedly, for a moment her brain couldn't register the scene in front of her. With the sudden realization of how awkward the Hyuuga was without proper clothing, she gasped and covered her face. _I was only going to the bathroom to check if Kiba had left a mark on my cheek...Why did Neji have to ruin that sweet honey-gooey moment by being in the bathroom, semi-naked?_

''T-Tenten…'' Neji stuttered for the first time in his life. Sweat gathered on his forehead, partially because of the hot steam from the bathtub, but mostly, to Neji's denial, his face was heating up dramatically as Tenten stared at him. Or actually, she ogled with a half-opened mouth.

By now the atmosphere was reaaally awkward, and Neji assumed that most sane girls would have ran out screaming...but it just happened that Tenten was not quite in that category.

''Tenten go out please, I'm changing.'' Neji pulled up a cool mask of mannerly expression, fixing his gaze on Tenten.

''Oooooh, the almighty 'prince of tennis' likes to soak in red heart-shaped bathtubs, now I have something to blackmail you with.'' Tenten smirked, ''well what _can_ you do if I refuse to walk out and leave you in peace?''

Neji tried to sound as unfazed as he could. ''You see…'' _Oh wait, look at that deep noticeable shade of red on her._ Now it was Neji's turn to smirk, ''I can...torture you at night, imagine, you cannot sleep because of ticklish skin burning with the heat of want...that desire which drives you crazy but cannot be satisfied and fulfilled...when you pant and moan in agony of scorching fire, and your hand reach out to me in search of a resolution…''

''OMG Neji you pervert! I'll kill you before you can even dare to lay a hand on me!'' Tenten fumed and stomped out smashing the door.

''Well that's settled,'' Neji sighed and proceeded to change in peace. ''Now my reputation and dignity are ruined forever…''

* * *

Tenten sat crossed-armed on the bed with navy blue pillow and panted. _That damn Neji! I am going to get revenge someday for giving me impure thoughts!_

The bathroom door opened and Neji walked out with a pair of shorts. Topless.

Tenten's hands shot up to cover her disturbingly red cheeks. _His body… those bulky muscles...the way his coffee silk hair clumped in wet streaks, hugging his face, covering his manly shoulders and flowing down his back...so perfect and...hot._

 _Cut it! Tenten you just said you are going to get revenge and stuff! What are you ogling at him for!_

''Tenten, do you mind if you move to the bed with pink pillow?'' Neji asked casually.

Tenten snapped, hands still unconsciously sticking to her face, ''Yes I do mind a lot! You take the pink one and I'll take the blue one!''

With that she sent a glare to Neji, grabbed some clothes and dashed for the bathroom.

''Sheesh, seriously, pink is so not my color.'' muttered Neji as he laid down on the frilliness.

* * *

 _Can my damn heart stop beating so fast now?_ Tenten heaved a sigh and removed her shirt. _What's with me… knowing Neji is a pervert was more startling than Kiba kissing me on the cheek? Well that makes total sense._

Tenten proceeded to take off her baggy pants then her white cotton panties. ''What the…''

There was a tiny damp spot on that pair of baggy pants, but worst of all…her panties were soaked with cloud white fluid without her realizing it.

 _Aww man...now how do I face myself knowing I got such reactions from my pervy roommate…I just hope that damn ice man was joking about what he stated earlier._

Tenten turned on the shower (which was also in an alluring burgundy red) to cold, cooled herself down from the late-summer heat, then turned it to steamy hot. Stepping out of the shower, Tenten dried herself in swift movements and changed into her t-shirt nightie.

 _Oh no...I didn't even bring a proper pajama to school because I thought I would never need one, but uh…_

Tenten tugged at her long flowy shirt frantically. It barely reaches over her mid-thigh and she felt really self-conscious.

When in a rush to hide her blush, the only pieces of garments Tenten had snatched with her into the bathroom were a t-shirt nightie and a fresh pair of panties. No soft cup bras, no pj pants.

Tenten closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. These would have to do.

Then she opened the door and, just like she dashed for the bathroom, she dashed for her bed.

* * *

Neji laid with his arms folded behind his head. He blinked open an eye when he heard the bathroom door creak open.

A brunette in nothing but a nightie rushed out and jumped on the bed adjacent to Neji's.

How could he tell? Well, Neji's eyes snapped wide open as he noticed two pokey mounds formed their shape through Tenten's thin nightie. The rim of her shirt did nothing to conceal the light gray undies Tenten was wearing.

Neji watched her panic in amusement when she couldn't pull out the white blankets stuffed tightly around the bed. Her breasts jiggled and her shirt flared up and down as she mauled with all her force. Neji just stared and smirked

He tensed up when that unwanted feeling came back to conquer his abdomen. ''Tenten, just get it done will you?'' Neji snorted, but back deep in his brain Neji silently wished that she would continue to let his hungry eyes feed on her body.

Tenten sighed in frustration. ''Help me out then.''

Neji took the invitation and pulled her blanket from the side and up. ''See, easy as that.''

Tenten ignored his smug, teasing look and ducked under the white fluffiness.

''Not even going to say 'thank you'? Ok then, suit yourself.'' Neji turned the light off, laid back to his place and stared at the ceiling. Unconsciously his right hand wandered down and touched his needy member.

 _It would be so much harder to fill my need now that it had been reawakened by this annoying brunette._

Neji didn't dare to stroke himself, in case _that_ happens and his bed would be a mess. Not just mess but a real mess. _I need more self-control. Breathe Neji, breathe._

Just as he was about to fall asleep, something suddenly touched his arm. Neji groaned and turned his head. In the dim moonlight he could see a brunette's tousled hair right beside his face. _What the...Is Tenten a dream walker, or actually a dream roller that she had managed to kick off her blanket and rolled two yards to get here?_

Tenten seemed to be asleep, she purred when she unconsciously scooted closer to the nearest heat. Neji was wide awake now, thanks to Tenten cuddling into his embrace. He tried to move out of the way, but a cold wall was pressed against his right arm, blocking his escape to sanity.

 _Get yourself together, Neji. You are not a pervert, but a gentleman…_


	4. Not Expected For Sure

**You guys are very welcomed to provide some suggestions for future events in this story! Although I planned out a story plot already, I would still love to spice it up with some interesting things!**

 _High atop a glorious mountain, beautiful signs of life bloomed throughout and covered up the barren peaks. A girl sing songed her way among the leafy ferns and shady trees._

 _She kicked her navy blue sandals to mess with a fluffy dandelion and giggled in wonder. She caressed the bare smooth stone faces with her delicate but firm fingers. Sighing dreamily, she lightly pressed herself against and hugged the comfy life-sized stone in front of her._

 _A gust of wind swung pass and blew up her curly dark chocolate hair, a ticklish sensation on her neck. The brunette could feel something brush up against her toned leg, right above her ankles. Probably the wind flowing by the thin tall grass underneath, so she ignored it and let her eyelids fall, laying her head on the smooth stone face._

 _Not before long, that sensation came back to bother her. A dark shadow loomed over the innocent little girl. She squirmed slightly, then took a sharp intake of breath when something firm, uneven, and scary pressed up against her back, holding her in place._

 _She wriggled, squirmed, and kicked with all her might, but all struggles were futile. Her legs quivered at the feeling of hands roaming up and down, dangerously close to her sacred place. She wanted to scream or cry out for help, but her voice came out in ragged pants and whimpers._

 _A passionate kiss was planted where her neck met her shoulder. The unusual feeling elicited a strange but strong desire now burning down through her helpless body. She gave in._

 _The unknown force behind her seemed satisfied with her surrender and smirked into her neck. The roaming hands pushed up from her side and wounded around to encircle the two delicious mounds._

 _She gasped as her body trembled in anticipation._

 _His hands did not disappoint her. He fondled her breasts, pinching the sensitive bud once in awhile. These sweet acts aroused the girl and drew out long moans, each one louder than another._

 _With her eyes closed still, all her senses were focused on the arousing skin contact. She could feel her lower body sensually pressed against from behind, swaying as two large hands massaged her breasts._

 _She bucked her hips back and gasped when something bulged into the crack in between. She squeezed her legs with want, delicious fluids flowed freely down her tender inner thighs._

 _The being behind her noticed her aroused mood and smirked. The massage of her breasts suddenly stopped and the girl pouted in protest._

 _Then without a word, one hand slid down in front of her belly, igniting bits of fiery sensations along the way. She held her breath, but couldn't hold it and gasped._

 _The hand moved itself over the crotch of her panties and played with the soaked piece of cloth. He pressed and rubbed in circles, which elicited tiny cries and moans from the girl. In a switch, the hand rubbed front and back, the slick wetness frictioned the piece of cloth along her burning womanhood. Waves of spasms rolled through the girl's shaking body and she moaned nonstop…_

* * *

Finally, a weak ray of morning sunshine shot through the corner of the window and Neji blinked open his eyes. He drowsily flipped to his side.

Neji came face to face with a mumbling Tenten. _I couldn't fall asleep for the whole entire night because_ you _were pressing up against me and moaning like crazy._ He sighed helplessly.

Even though he was going insane with all the pressure _and pleasure_ inside him, engrossing his bulging manhood, he decided to be a gentleman and keep his burning desires to himself. He didn't dare to touch Tenten even once, not because he's afraid of the brunette's punch in the nose, but because he could understand the unremovable scar on the girl if he unleashed his desires. He would only do so with the girl he loves and whom gave him her consent.

In order to avoid confusion and to not startle Tenten, Neji scooted to the very edge of the wall and got up, tip-toeing his way out of the bed.

A cold shower refreshed him immensely, and Neji felt all good and new and ready to face Tenten.

''Rise and shine, sleeping beauty! Hup, hup, hup! (quote from Mulan)'' Said Neji, nudging Tenten from the side. She blinked and thrashed out with a fist, barely missing Neji's face.

''Aw man I was having such a good dream! Neji you ruined it!''

Neji tapped his feet impatiently. _A good dream huh, I wonder what dream it was that made you moan so loud…_

Before another troublesome erection would happen, Neji backed off and twisted the door knob. ''I'll see you later, sleepy head.'' With that he shut the door behind him.

''Hmmm…that dream felt so real and sweet…'' Tenten unconsciously wet her lips with her tongue, ''that hand, so magical, so arousing…'' Sigh. ''Somehow I wish it will happen in real life, but I want to keep my sanity at the same time…'' _The feeling of someone other than myself pleasuring me, slow but with pressured force, I cannot control my body and my desire, ahh. I wish I didn't accidentally read porn when I was thirteen._

Cutting off her endless thoughts, Tenten pushed off the blanket, stood up and stretched. Just as she assumed, there was a wet spot on the pure white bed sheet. _Good that Neji left, or I'll be dead. Mentally._

One other thing she could clearly feel, her gray undies were damp and when she tried to walk, her nether region squish-squashed with free-flowing fluids. _Ew...I need to change…_

Tenten did so in the bathroom. Today she felt strangely daring so she clasped on herself the only red laced bra in her suitcase. Looking into the mirror, Tenten chuckled, _well it's not like anybody would see it and criticize me for being sexy once in awhile._

Tenten twirled around once, then cupped her breasts to inspect. _All good._ She snatched a white baggy shirt and a pair of dark maroon pants while flinging on her polka-dot backpack. Today Tenten did her hair in her signature buns, but pulled out a few strands to look casual.

All done, Tenten left her room and hummed along the way to a fresh start of school day.

* * *

''Hey girls! Wait for me!'' Panting and huffing, Sakura caught up with Tenten, Temari, and Hinata, who were heading toward their shared Biology class.

Tenten grinned, ''Well, well, how was yesterday night for you blossoming youths?''

Temari clenched her fist and shook her head madly. ''Don't even mention it, it was annoying af! That lazy Shikamaru didn't even take a shower or whatnot, the first thing he did entering the room he fell face down onto the nearest bed and slept like a pig! If it wasn't for me mauling him up this morning, he would be late to class, and, and…''

As Temari droned on about what a dumbass Shikamaru was, Tenten and Sakura noticed how red and unfocused Hinata had become. Her pearl-like eyes reflected embarrassment, excitement, worry, shock, all sorts of emotions in turmoil… and even a bit of happiness.

''...Did Naruto do something, you know, to you?'' Hinata jumped in surprise when Sakura whispered in her ear.

''Uh, n-no!'' The bluette was on the verge of fainting in the middle of hallway, ''um… h-he saw me ch-changing, and h-he said ah I have a g-gorgeous body.''

Hinata's knees started shaking against her will, and Sakura had to hold Hinata under the shoulders to stop her from hitting the ground. ''Nice for you! Attaboy Naruto!'' Sakura chuckled heartily.

Sakura added, ''Hmph, nothing dreamy happened to me really, considering my roommate's 'amiable' personality. Let's just say I had a room all to myself, except that light breathing sound beside me.''

Sakura tilted her head, ''how 'bout you Tenten?''

Tenten stifled a giggle, ''I walked in on Neji freshly out of the bathtub. What a sight.''

''OMG Tenten! Do you know that's the ultimate dream of half the school's student population? What a lucky girl!'' The pink-haired girl squealed, causing Hinata, propped up by her arms, to wake up. ''Huh? My cousin Neji? Even I had never seen him without his top, he stressed about proper manner so much.''

Tenten snorted, ''Well he's a man of real manner if I tell you what he said to me about torturing me at night…''

''WHAAT!?'' Sakura and Hinata both screamed, clasping their hands over their mouths, ''did he do _that_ to you!?''

''No of course! I wouldn't let him! Plus he really didn't do anything to me anyways,'' Tenten said thoughtfully. ''But he's really not as proper as you think he is, Hinata.''

* * *

Biology was such a bore with Jiraiya going on and on about, well, sex education. _Yes he is our school's principal, but I figured he couldn't let go of his favorite subject so here he is, our biology teacher._

The class was of all girls, not a single boy. Tenten assumed they have a class of their own.

Beside Tenten, Sakura turned her head, ''Now the way Jiraiya was describing sex made me really don't want to do it. It's just creepy.''

Tenten nodded in acknowledgment, but secretly she savoured at the memories of last night's dream. _If only I would love someone and someone would love me and pleasure me…_

''Class, listen up for today's homework. You girls are going to take notes on page 33 and sketch that diagram in your notebook…'' Jiraiya listed on.

'' *yawwwwn* Can we just go already…'' Tenten muttered. This was her last class so after Biology she could go to her room and start early on homework. The other three girls had one more class period waiting for them. ''Byyye!'' They waved.

* * *

Tenten fished out her key, opened the door, flung her polka-dot backpack onto the desk, slumped herself into a seat, and poured all the content in her backpack out on the carpet.

''Okie dokie let's get working.'' Tenten picked out her lime green notebook.

Homework really wasn't her thing, Tenten shook her head in frustration. Her passion belonged to action, as in running, hitting, punching, and swinging her arm like her life depended on it. Right now Tenten would like it very much to give Jiraiya sensei a good kick in the groin, considering how 'trashy' Biology had been. She smirked at the thought.

Tenten finished her notes while she sweetly day dreamed about that. You could call Tenten a master of double-tasking, and she was proud to utilize this skill while doing homework.

''Here goes the human body diagram,'' a bored Tenten mumbled. She worked the pencil on her notebook, yet to create something 'wonderful'.

She allowed her mind to wander. _Since day one Jiraiya sensei had been the craziest teacher ever. Not in a good way. All the girls in our class were told to line up, and guess what, we were going to have a physical examination! Everybody knew very clearly what Jiraiya meant by that, and yep, he was going to measure our B.W.H. with his own hands. Who likes to have a perverted old man feeling you up? Certainly not me! And today, Jiraiya forcefully dragged me onstage with that stupid grin and pointed at my chest to teach the class about female's breasts! My chest! That damn Jiraiya might as well be crowned the worst teacher in the whole universe! Ugh yeah!_

The thought hit Tenten's nerves and with a _bam_ she stood up, forcefully kicked the chair, made it fly across the room, and swung her arms up in frustration.

She felt something hard hit her hand. The next thing she knew, a glass full of water was dumped onto her paper-made notebook.

''Tenten!'' Someone called out in a startle.

''What the heck just happened!?'' Tenten fell backward in fright, her mind in turmoil of confusion.

A strong arm cushioned her fall and steadied her back onto her feet.

''What. On. Earth!? Neji? Why did you creep up on me like that?'' Tenten screeched demandingly at the Hyuuga, ''and look what you have done!''

Neji held an empty glass in his right hand. He glanced at the pool of spilled water and a pile of soppy soaked paper on the desk.

''Technically your hand hit the cup,'' Neji calmed himself and explained matter-of-factly.

Tenten death-glared him and gripped his collar, ''well you did ruin my homework so you've got to pay me back!''

Neji smirked at the scene. He was taller than Tenten by almost a whole head, yet she glared up and threatened him with such fierceness. He had this urge to hug the cute being in front of him, yet Neji held back with some, so-called dicipline. But still, Neji could tell if he didn't say something, this frighteningly mad Tenten would punch him hard without a moment's hesitation.

''I apologize for holding an unlidded glassful of liquid and standing too close to a mood swinging girl who was working on a splendid piece of art and ruining the splendid piece of art of the mood swinging girl because I was standing too close with an unlidded glassful of liquid.''

Tenten stood there speechless, fathoming for words. Neji added, ''but if you want me to sketch a diagram of the female human body, I refuse.''

Tenten softened her glare and tilted her head thoughtfully.

''You will pay me back by teaching me how to play tennis.'' The brunette turned to face Neji, she opened her mouth to blow a strand of stray hair out of the way, smirking, ''that, or I'll blackmail you into it.''

Neji was confused at the sudden switch of topic. ''...huh?''

Tenten raised her chin, gazing straight into Neji's bottomless white eyes with a hint of challenge.

Neji's brain dysfunctioned as he noticed, the glass of water didn't only spill onto the 'splendid piece of art', but it had also soaked Tenten's white shirt. It revealed something that Neji shouldn't see but couldn't take his eyes off. An alluring red lacy bra.

''Neji I'm talking to you, where did your so-called manner go?'' Tenten fumed and shook Neji by the shoulders.

''Fine I will do whatever you say,'' Neji answered without taking his eyes off Tenten's private place. Her breasts bounced in a forbidden way as Tenten shook his shoulders. _Ugh...I can't control myself…_

Neji agonizingly reached forward with his hand.

Tenten turned and walked away, leaving Neji's hands grasping for empty air.

''Good, we can start right now!'' Tenten squealed delightfully, unaware of the internal storm Neji just went through.

She threw away the whole pile of water stained notes along with her human body diagram. _Here in the trashcan you go, Jiraiya's Biology homework!_

Tenten took a glance at the mirror, only then did she notice something odd. She gasped and her arms shot up instinctively to cover up her modesty.

''Holy xxx , n-never mind, I should go change first.'' Tenten cursed and clenched her fists, but nothing could stop her cheeks from burning with the realization. _I knew I shouldn't have tried to be sexy! Damn this red lacy trash! What is Neji going to think of me now that he had probably saw it?_

She stole a glimpse from Neji as she cursed, he was emotionless, but he seemed to be in a stiff and unnatural position. _Aw man I hate this awkwardness!_

In a flash, Tenten grabbed a dark colored top and a white bra and locked herself behind the safety of bathroom door.

 _Hey Tenten!_ She jerked as she thought to herself. _Why didn't you just give Neji a knuckle sandwich, then no one would be awkward!_

 _But I just couldn't bring myself to hurt Neji...He seemed so gentlemanly…_

 _Well, did he act like a gentleman two minutes ago when he spilled that water?_

 _Um...I don't know what's wrong with me ok? If that person wasn't Neji, but someone else, I would not hesitate to beat the crap outta him. Just not Neji. Besides, I finally found an exuse to force him to teach me tennis! I was so clever~_

 _Ugh Tenten, you treated Neji so differently than other boys, people are going to question you about that._

 _I don't care, but one thing I'm sure of, Neji will be my eternal rival and making him suffer is fun and enjoyable._

* * *

Neji gulped for air as he found a chair and sat down. He needed some quiet time to contemplate on his strange behaviors lately.

He wasn't annoyed at all by Tenten's childish madness toward him, which was very strange indeed.

Usually Neji would avoid all the squealing fangirls trailing behind him because they were annoying as hell. Some girls gave him fancy flowers and presents, some gave heart-shaped chocolates and hand-written love letters. Neji was used to all that because he was Jade Leaf High's 'prince of tennis'. He had never opened a box of chocolate nor love letter since he was 100% sure he would not return the affection.

In fact, Neji despised girls in general. The only girls who he had contact with, except his cousin Hinata, were the ones that admired his look, his skill, and his name. Those pathetic fangirls who didn't have a mind of their own. How about Ino? Neji simply viewed her as a tennis partner who could compete against some worthy opponents. If the school team didn't arrange him to play in mix-doubles tournaments, Neji would gladly partner with another guy. That's why no matter how much Ino flirt with him in public, he would not even glance at her.

Neji never found any girl attractive, that was, until the almighty Tenten appeared. Never had there been a girl who didn't fawn over his look, let alone threatened to beat him up. Neji liked this challenging personality.

Neji felt his heart would melt whenever the ''tough-girl'' Tenten blushes. Obviously Neji never showed it. He trained himself well in the art of emotionlessness, but his thick wall of defense seemed to be crashing down in the presence of Tenten.

Neji never bothered to talk with any girl, but look how much gentler he became when Tenten spoke with him. Her magic was warming yet frightening.

Think about the frightening part. Unlike other seventeen-year-old boys, Neji prized himself the most disciplined and mannered, especially on the aspect concerning girls. While the other boys were flirting their lives out, Neji worked on the opposite. But now, it seemed that all those self-training were futile like papers burned to gray ash.

In his boys-only Biology class, Jiraiya sensei did nothing to conceal the zeal in ''making contact'' with the opposite gender. The pervy teacher explained in full detail what emotional _and physical_ reactions a boy would go through when teenage hormone hit them. And right now, this truly scary teenage hormone was hitting Neji hard, hard enough to plunder him down to the same rank as a pervert boy. A pervert in disguise as a gentleman.

Neji sat there uncomfortably, fidgeting as his mind drifted back to Tenten. _I never thought someone like Tenten would care to be...sexy._ The bulge in Neji's pants screamed to get a release. _Although I can't say I know her well enough...but I like her that way._


	5. Is Tennis Just a Sport?

The gentle breeze of early Autumn chilliness grazed pass Tenten's bare shoulders, lightly ruffling the brunette's chocolate hair. She wore a dark maroon top and a pair of shorts with side pockets, conveniently serving as tennis shorts.

Silently walking beside her, Neji strided toward the tennis courts without a word, his usual stern and aloof expression taunted whoever came near them.

Tenten's excitement and eagerness contrasted Neji's stoic appearance. She skipped and hummed, just like a 5-year-old would do.

Tenten suddenly halted to a stop as ear-blasting screams shook through her brain.

''Yeeeeeee! That's Neji! Look over theaaaaaare!''

''Yaaas! Neji I love you!''

''Neji marry meeeeeeeee!''

The expression on Neji's face showed pure disgust and a hint of anxiety as a group of squealing fangirls rushed forward head-to-toe, trying to block his way.

With a big leap, Tenten stepped in front of Neji. ''Stop you crazy bastards!''

She swung her fist at the nearest girl, the unfortunate red-head was sent flying and landed on the rough ground with a _thud_.

''Oops,'' Tenten smirked at the group of fangirls, now terrified as hell. No one dared to approach she and Neji now.

''Nicely done Tenten,'' Neji looked at her straight in the eyes and tilted the corner of his mouth up by one degree. Tenten felt her heart skip a beat.

The two of them slipped past the rigid group of fangirls and reached the empty tennis courts.

Tenten huffed with a slightly worried expression, ''oh no, are they going to tell the principal that I punched someone?''

''Public fangirling is prohibited on campus so they will not report you,'' Neji replied while unhooking the metal fence door.

Tenten smiled, ''Say, Neji, you don't seem to enjoy the company of fangirls.''

''I don't.''

''Why? Isn't that what all boys want? Girls' attention?'' Tenten said, lifting an eyebrow.

''Fangirls are annoying.'' Neji answered curtly.

Tenten raised her head to look at Neji. ''Then are you annoyed that, from now on you are stuck with me for two extra hours each day?''

Her voice was mixed with hints of sadness and regret and she dropped her head.

''If-if you really don't want…''

''No Tenten, I _will_ teach you tennis.'' Neji replied firmly but showed no sign of emotion. ''Now take this racket and we will start practicing.''

The sparkling smile returned to Tenten's face. ''Aye aye coach!''

* * *

''First we will start with the basic forehands and backhands.'' Neji commanded from behind the net, trying to remember his first lesson years ago.

The energetic bundle stopped bouncing around and focused herself.

''I will feed you balls to your forehand and try to hit them back in one fluid motion. You got it?''

''I will not disappoint you, Neji!'' Tenten yelled with spirit.

A green ball landed in front of Tenten and she swung her racket. As if the ball was sneering at her, it missed the racket and hit her in the stomach.

Neji fed her another one and Tenten wacked. The ball flew sky high and out of the fence it went.

A third ball came and Tenten positioned her racket. As she whacked, the ball flew with such ferocity toward one particular target which happened to be Neji's face, Tenten panicked.

With one swift motion, Neji reached up and caught the ball in his hand with ease.

Neji stared thoughtfully at Tenten, who glanced at him apologetically. ''Seems like we need to start with the correct position and motion.''

Neji thought about how his coach stood in front of a group of kids and swung his racket at the air. The kids copied the coach's movement. _No that's dumb. I will demonstrate it to her my own way._

Tenten watched as Neji walked around the net toward her. ''So what are we doing now?''

Neji did not answer, but he walked closer and closer until there was no distance between them.

Tenten nearly gasped as Neji placed his right hand on hers, sending a tingling shock wave through her arm and down her her spine.

Tenten turned her head to question Neji, but there was no sight of him except his arm leading to somewhere outside of her view.

Then without any pre-notice, Neji's firm stomach was pressed up against Tenten's soft back, his luscious silk hair falling over her bare shoulders, teasing her sensitive skin.

Instead of resisting and pushing Neji away, Tenten stood rigid, her heartbeat speeding up alarmingly. She wondered if Neji could hear her heart beating erratically at an oddly fast pace.

Tenten could not see Neji's expression since he embraced her from behind, but he seemed calm and confident.

With his right hand firmly gripping hers and left hand on her waist, Neji guided Tenten with his physical action.

''The racket starts behind you and then bring it forward,'' Neji instructed monotonically. He tightened his grip on Tenten's right hand and moved it forward. He nudged her left knee with his to indicate stepping out. Tenten nearly buckled down when Neji's knee carved into hers with a strange feeling.

''The racket makes contact with the ball in front of you, angle your racket to where you want the ball to go, then lean forward to give the ball strength,'' Neji breathed warmly into Tenten's neck and _humph_ she took in a sharp gasp. He pressed forward his body, gently colliding into Tenten to motion her forward.

''Finally do not forget the most important step, follow-through.'' With that being said, Neji wrapped his arm around Tenten so that the racket head carefully landed on her left shoulder. That's called follow-through.

Tenten was speechless as she panted and gasped for breathe. She didn't do any heavy duty workout to cause that, in fact she wasn't even sweating, but Neji's tight embrace really caught her off guard and she was still in a confused state of mind.

Before she could gather her thoughts, Neji's warm presence disappeared and Tenten grunted against her will.

Tenten shot him a puzzled look, but Neji spoke first, ''now you know the correct movement, let's work on hitting the ball.''

* * *

When Tenten missed all three of her shots, Neji wasn't surprised. He didn't expect too much from a beginner.

Neji stood there for a moment, toying with the tennis ball he just caught. _I should demonstrate the correct movement to her in my own way_.

Ignoring her quizzical stare, Neji tried to walk toward Tenten calmly, his heart rate going up as he comprehended the action he was about to take. _You can do this, Neji._

He grabbed Tenten's wrist, trying not to be too forceful, and enclosed her body with his. Her body pressed against his toned stomach felt purely amazing just as he had pictured in his mind.

Neji blurted out a serie of instructions, hoping that he made sense. His mind was not on what he was saying, because the sensations that Tenten's innocent body gave him were electrifying and agonizing.

 _This is...unbearable...I need to stop…_

Neji unwillingly let go of Tenten's slender wrist and broke away from any contact with her. He turned his back to Tenten so that she would not witness his painful but thirsty expression. Neji's blood rushed toward the last place he wanted it to go and he groaned silently, clenching his teeth. _I knew I shouldn't have even attempted to touch her...she is a curse to me, and a sweet one too._

 _I am destined to walk this ragged rugged path. Be a man, so bear with it, Neji._

* * *

Even though Tenten didn't exactly listen to Neji's instructions, she could feel the difference after Neji demonstrated by guiding her body with his. She was starting to get the hang of tennis.

She hit the tennis ball in one fluid motion, ending with a steady follow-through. Her eyes darted around alertly and she was light on her feet, ready for the next ball.

''Nice job, Tenten.'' The brunette's head jerked up to meet her coach's eyes. Neji had just given out a phrase of approval. How rare. Tenten grinned confidently.

After a whole hour of running back and forth swinging her arms, Tenten stopped and panted for air. The lack of air in her lungs was making her dizzy and she closed her eyes to rest.

In a split second, Neji transported himself over to Tenten's side with the basket of tennis balls and extra rackets.

''We are good for today. We will work on different spins tomorrow.'' Neji said, and Tenten nodded gratefully.

Neji looked at Tenten, with a playful tone not heard before he said, ''by the way, you really are a natural, Tenten.'' Tenten glanced up and smiled sheepishly at Neji's praise.

While supporting her sweat soaked and energy-drained body with his left arm, Neji handed her a black designer bottle of water with his right arm.

Tenten drank eagerly and half of the bottle was gone in several gulps. Then she realized how exquisite the bottle looked.

''Whose bottle is this?'' Tenten asked dumbly.

''Mine.'' Neji looked at her, a slightly amused expression on his face.

''S-sorry for taking it from you, were you going to drink it?'' Tenten hiccuped, holding the open-lidded bottle.

Neji smirked and took the bottle from her hand. His mouth jammed onto the slit on top of the container where Tenten's mouth were placed ten seconds ago. The bottle became empty after Neji had his fill.

Tenten watched with her eyes wide open and mouth dropping low. _I thought someone so sophisticated like Neji would care a lot about personal hygiene...but he just ignored all the saliva I left on the bottle...he drank it all in…_

 _Neji is aloof, but he might not be a popular, snobbish, and dull bastard after all…_

* * *

Just in a blink, three months had passed, fast like clear liquid cascading freely down a waterfall. Autumn was no more, no more fiery red leaves desperately hanging from crispy tree branches, only bare limbs. They were not snow-covered, but frost-bitten.

Tenten yawned. She stared at the blank piece of paper in front of her and chewed on her pencil, looking bored. This was her only period of Art in the whole week. What could she say, she really disliked Art, unlike Sakura, Hinata, and Neji.

''Hey Kiba,'' Tenten turned her head to the person who also happened to have a grudge against Art, ''you haven't drawn anything yet either, have you?''

''Why my princess Tenten,'' Kiba said teasingly while grinning like an idiot, ''you know me so well, and I am flattered.''

Tenten chuckled, banging the desk with her fist, ''You're such a funny guy Kiba, it's good to have a friend like you.''

Kiba made a silly face and winked, ''don't be afraid to admit it if you are in love with my charming self. You know I won't mind.''

''Cut out the jokes Kiba!'' Tenten pulled on a fake annoyed expression, ''you are just one of my besties.''

When Kiba snorted and turned around, an anxious Sakura leaned close to Tenten and whispered, ''did you just _friendzone_ Kiba? Why? Don't you see he so obviously have feelings for you?''

''Well even if he does have this so-called feeling for me, I'm not interested in returning it.'' Tenten whispered back, narrowing her eyes.

Sakura frowned, ''I bet he's been having a crush on you since the first week of school, did you forget that you told me Kiba offered to carry your luggages for you in the dead of night?''

Rolling her eyes, Tenten said, ''I don't care even if he had waited outside our old dorm just to meet me. He's still just a friend.''

Sakura wasn't buying it, she stared at Tenten and asked unexpectedly, ''tell me, are you rejecting Kiba because you are into someone else?''

The brunette blew a strand of stray hair out of her face, something that she did when she was annoyed. But Tenten was more amused than annoyed at Sakura's comment.

Tenten decided to give the ''no response'' method a try and ignored Sakura, hoping she would drop this awkward question.

Her gaze fell on the piece of paper to her right, which belonged to Hinata. The quiet girl had her arms covering her drawing, like it was a treasure that could not be shared. Tenten's curiosity perked up and got the better of her.

Hinata was concentrating so hard on her masterpiece that she didn't notice Tenten peeking over.

''Heeey Hinata, nice drawing on a blonde guy with blue eyes!'' Tenten chuckled heartily, her laugh turning into a smirk, ''I wonder who he is…''

Flickers of horror shot through Hinata's pearl-eyes and the hint of a dreamy smile disappeared in a snap.

Hinata instinctively flipped her paper over, she stammered nervously, ''T-Tenten! Um, uh, I-I didn't draw it…''

Unfortunately, the backside of her drawing wasn't completely blank like Hinata had hoped, and Tenten caught on to that with a glance, ''yoooo~ I 'heart' Naruto huh~ seems like someone is in love, aww~''

By now Hinata's face was puffing red uncontrollably, her eyes were welling in tears.

Sakura scooted over to Hinata's side and hugged her lightly by the shoulders, ''don't get scared by your feelings, Hinata, what's there to worry about anyways? If you want us to keep it a secret, then we will,'' Sakura turned to the brunette, ''right, Tenten?''

''Ok ok, I will comply.'' Tenten grunted reluctantly.

''Oh! I know something that will cheer you guys up! I didn't tell you guys yet, but Ino is throwing a Christmas party and we are all invited! I was saving this news as a surprise…'' Sakura looked at Tenten and Hinata expectedly.

Tenten grunted again, ''trust me it was quite a surprise, but Ino? Hell no! I don't like her a single bit!''

Hinata raised her head after her long period of silence, ''S-Sakura and I were Ino's ch-childhood friends so it would be best if we attend.''

Sakura nodded and turned to Tenten, ''I understand you Tenten, but please come will you? Oh! The boys are invited as well.''

Before Tenten could reply anything, Hinata gasped soundlessly and fainted.

''Well, it looks like I'll have to be there to keep Hinata safe from Naruto. I'll go, and I might as well have some fun.'' Tenten sighed.

* * *

On the other side of Art classroom, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji sat in the same group silently. The talented Hyuuga was working on a revised style of Mona Lisa, his art tools dancing on the paper. Beside him, Sasuke was formulating a geometric shape using endless straight lines. Across the table, Shikamaru buried his head into a book and snored. Naruto worked shamelessly on a drawing of a stick-figured Hinata. If you could call his drawing a drawing, that was.

Naruto broke the silence.

''Yo my former roomies, you guys are coming with me to Ino's blast of a party right?''

''No.'' Sasuke and Neji answered simultaneously, while Shikamaru snorted.

''Aw come on guys! Are we friends or not~'' Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke and Neji looked up and said, ''no.''

Naruto slumped down into his chair, but abruptly stood up again with an uncharacteristically sly, evil grin, ''I'm sure all of your roommates are coming, so don't regret it if I give away all of your secrets and embarrassing stories so they will laugh and sneer at you guys for the rest of the school year!''

Sasuke and Neji exchanged a glance of horror and Neji sighed, ''enough. You have convinced us. We will go. You satisfied?''

''That's fantastic!'' Naruto grinned, ''we are sure to have a blast!''


End file.
